Karaoke Night at Hogwarts
by Bella Red-Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: When it's karaoke night at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy challenges Harry Potter to a song battle. The pair sing off, but more comes out of it then a fight. Drarry. Oneshot.


**Hiya Guys! I had this running 'round my mind, and it needed out! Drarry, 'cause they were meant to be! :3**

**Enjoy!**

_**Songs: **_

_**Ignorance by Paramore**_

_**Playing God by Paramore (Lots of Paramore! xD)**_

_**Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO**_**_Let it Go by Idina Menzel_**

**_Bang Bang by Ariana Grande, Jessie J and Nicki Minaj_**

**_Hate That I Love You by Rhianna_**

"Hello, and welcome to the very first Hogwarts Karaoke Night! Right, we got some ground rules. It's 4 galleons for a sing off. And you get 6 songs in it. Normal karaoke is 10 sickles. Right, normal rules comply too. No fights, no vomiting, and no... foul language that's not in a song. Right, who's up for a go?" Blaze Zabini's voice echoed through the speakers. Instantly, Draco Malfoy walked onto the stage.

"Right, I want a song battle. With Harry Potter. Here, my 4 galleons. C'mon, Harry Potter, hurry your butt up." his voice rang clear through the hall. Harry blushed before walking onto stage.

"Fine, you first." Harry said.

"Right." Draco tapped the karaoke machine with his wand and a song started playing, and Draco started singing.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out"

Everyone applauded. They didn't know Draco could sing like that. His voice had echoed the emotion of the song and he had sang it as if he felt it.

"My turn." Harry said, and hid did the same as Draco before.

"Can't make my own decisions  
Or make any with precision  
Well maybe you should tie me up  
So I don't go where you don't want me

You say that I've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

If God's the game that you're playing  
Well we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely  
To be the only one who's holy

It's just my humble opinion  
But it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view  
If the only thing you see is you

You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

This is the last second chance  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm half as good as it gets  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
I'm on both sides of the fence  
(I'll point you to the mirror)  
Without a hint of regret  
I'll hold you to it

I know you don't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror

I know you won't believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger  
I'll point you to the mirror "

The audience applauded louder. They had never seen Draco put in his place like that before.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it's my turn, again." Draco said.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
I pimp to the beat,  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
This is red foo with the big afro  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)

I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it

When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)

I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it

Check it out, check it out

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

Do the wiggle man  
Do the wiggle man

I'm sexy and I know it

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

I work out

Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body, I work out

I'm sexy and I know it"

The girls in the audience were looking in agreement. No one who had ever known Draco Malfoy had not had a crush on him at one point. Even Hermione Granger was nodding in agreement.

Harry snorted. "I think this next song is what you need to do..."

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway"

The entire audience looked on in awe. They could hear mutters of "Bloody Hell" throughout the room. Harry smirked. It was the smirk that made Draco weak at the knees. Draco had secretly loved Harry for years. He thought _Why not just... tell him. You know what? That's what I'm gonna do. Just not... mushy. I'll do it the Malfoy way! _Draco set up the song and started again.

"She got a body like an hourglass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive oh  
You've been waiting for that  
Stop, hold up, swing your bat  
See anybody could be bad to you,  
You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

She mighta let you hold her hand in school  
But I'mma show you how to graduate  
No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk  
Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)  
You've got a very big shh  
Mouth but don't say a thing  
See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah) (you know what girls? Let me show you how to do)

It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (okay)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)

Yo, I said  
Bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)"

Harry looked at Draco with an unreadable expression. The entire room was silent apart from Harry's footsteps as he changed the song to his.

"That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh

Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Yeah... Oh...

That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so... "

Harry finished his song and looked up at Draco with hope. He had loved Draco for years, and as Draco had just (sorta) confessed his feelings, Harry wanted to tell Draco just how he, Harry, had felt for the past few years.

"H-Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Was that really... meant for me?"

"Yes, Draco... I've loved you for years now."

Everyone was silent apart from a certain pair of redheads.

"What the bloody hell, mate!" cried out Ron.

"But you love **ME **not **HIM**! It's me you end up with!" cried out Ginny.

"Ginny, I-" started Harry but he was cut off by a kiss from Draco, who had previously been rooted in place by shock.

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too." said Harry.

The pair walked out of the room, hand in hand, leaving a certain brunette to calm the redheads.


End file.
